Talk:Fail
This is a medium priority article. Using technology fail from Technology_problems.html → Tech Problems Imagemagick: Advanced JPG to PNG convertion 4chan → /g/ → /sqt/ Superuser question How could I do something like this with Imagemagick?: imagemagick -inuput:0*.jpg select-by-color:ffffff -threshold:15 -fill:fffff -mode:greyscale -mode:index:17 -output:Original_filename.png Using Linux CLI and processing multiple files. Bugs Linux default bins: sed doesn't work with these characters: : / . - rsync can't rename and check Linux Launchy bin: I'm using Fedora 19 LXDE 3.9.5-301.fc19.i686 (i686) The problem is the program is not starting on start up (yes Launchy is in /etc/xdg/autostart) Another issue is it doesn't get smarter with use (like it does on Windows) For instace if I Launched "LXTerrminal" many times the defalt launch option would still be "lmms" Bulk Rename Utility: The only problem is the folders you rename outside of BRU don't update when you go back to BRU. INNOVATOR HERE Advanced Image Manipulation & Tricks: Wouldn't it be great if there with a command for GNU/Linux that would do the following: Open -Recursive *.png -Not-Case-Sensitive if exported-jpg@100%quality=less bytes than the png then write file and delete the png It would also be able to do the inverse of that command: if png=less bytes then delete jpg PUT FILES IN PNGs TWEAK PNG USA download Yahoo Answers Q: How much data does the United States download per second? I've read many of the undersea international internet lines carry about 10TB/h. I am wondering how much data does the United States download per second, hour or per day. (From servers in or outside of the US.) Additionally, how much data does the US upload? A: In US or any other country it depends on internet speed. The faster internet the more data. Superuser questions Operate mouse by drawn paths (Archive) Q: Can I set my mouse to follow a path? Not a recorded path but a drawn path? (with anchor points and handles) Better yet can I make it click at certain intervals? A: Short answer: No; Long Answer: You can do anything. Since you are not talking about any specific software (not even a specific OS), this is a very general question. So the general answer is that yes, an application could be created to do what you are requesting. There are many automation tools, such as AutoHotkey, that can control the mouse. AHK has a quite robust scripting language, and GUI support. It may be possible to create a UI for path designing, which would save a file that the script could use as instructions to move the mouse. This would also allow for clicks to be inserted at any point you wish, clicks, right clicks, keystrokes, etc. However I do not know of a tool that comes with the ability you are asking for out of the box (and no, Superuser is not for finding software http://superuser.com/help/on-topic). But aside from numerous automation tools that might be able to do this, it is certainly possible to write an application to do it (In a lower level language, such as C++) so the ultimate answer is yes. Expanding or collapsing the download folder (Archive) Q: I'd would be very helpful if I could somehow expand or collapse the download folder. A: The Favorites link is just a shortcut. Clicking on it immediately causes focus to jump to the actual C:\Users\UserName\Downloads folder anyway: picture If you create a shortcut to your Downloads folder, it will open Explorer directly at that location and moreover the folder will be expanded in the navigation pane as well, which is what you want. (You can also click the Downloads link on the Start Menu.) Q2: So how do you put the username as one of the main folders on the left side though? A2: Windows Explorer / Organize button / Folder and search options / Navigation pane section - You'll see 2 checkboxes for Show all folders and Automatically expand to current folder. Try both and see what sort of behaviour you prefer. Rename files by md5 checksum (Archive) Q: What program can I use to rename files with their calculated md5 checksums? GUI or CLI Programs for Linux or Windows or scripts for DOS or the Linux terminal. A: This will work in Python if it is what you are looking for. It will take and calculate an md5 for a file and then rename the file that sum. Will work on *nix/Windows/? /usr/bin/env python import os, hashlib file = 'path/to/file' def main(): h = hashlib.md5(file) output = h.hexdigest() os.rename( file, output) if __name__ '__main__': main() How do I remove certain items from Windows Explorer's navigation pane? (Archive) Q: How do i get the items crossed out to never show up in Windows Explorer again? It would be glorious. A: The Tool Windows 7 Navigation Pane Customizer allows you to select which items you want to see or not: picture Average PPI used? (Archive) Q: Throughout all laptops and desktops what is the standard pixels per inch (PPI) used? Does it vary throughout screen ratio? I found mine to be 100ppi, the real world measurement was 4 pixels more. A: Laptop and desktop displays... any display for that matter, varies in PPI based on the resolution and size of the display. Here is a little PPI calculator that is slightly more exacting. Check the links below the calculator to see other screens and their settings. What would be a common, or average? Probably around 96 or so, depending. Honestly though, with all the varied screen sizes out there, it's harder to say there is a common. For example, my 24" screen, at 1920x1080 resolution is at about 92 PPI, where a 22" screen at the same resolution is at just over 100 PPI. The 17" on my work box, at 1280x1024 is at around 96. The 11" screen on the smaller Macbook Air is at 135 PPI. Most of these questions were asked at 4chan → /g/ → /sqt/ Q (A): Is it at all possible to move files that I named in Linux with " : or ? " in them in windows? A: There's two scenarios: your file has characters invalid for NTFS (ex "/") in which case your file was created on a different file system device, because linux wont allow invalid characters on NTFS as well. your file contains valid NTFS characters but invalid for windows ($ ? : " \). you can create and move these files to NTFS FS devices on linux, you can open and edit them on windows but renaming on windows will enforce their stricter encoding set. copying I dont know, but if you copy to another folder (so windows doesnt auto-rename it to xyz - copy(n).zzz) it should probably work. Q (A): If RAID isn't for back up then what is? Or should I just use RAID with ZFS? Do you guys have much experience with HDD arrays? A: Lots Q (A): Unoptimize a .gif in GIMP? We all know how to optimize a .gif using: Filters → Animation → Optimize (Difference) But how does one reverse this process? This feature was mainly needed for animated graphics but not for real life videos. Is there a plug-in or something? Also how can I select multiple layers? A: There is no plugins. No you cannot do that. Q (A): How do I stop truncated links in youtube video descriptions? A: None Q (A): Can I index a PNG to more than 256 colors? A: None Q (A): Any one get the Fedora-20-i386-DVD iso? If so can you post a screen cap of the files contained in the .iso? ~ ~ ~ ~ Can some one post the contents of Fedora-20-i386-DVD.iso It shows the folders here but doesn't show to files in the base iso directory: http://mirror.umd.edu/fedora/linux/releases/20/Fedora/i386/os/ A: None Q (A): Can I get a *.url file to contain multiple links? Such as the link and the web archive/waybackmachine link. A: None Q: nautilus-3.8.2-2.fc19.i686 There is no tree view in Nautilus. I've looked through every option. Also Krusader file manager won't start. Anyone have these problems? Q: How do I download Youtube's VEVO videos online? Most online downloaders will not work. Anyone know? Q: To optimize a gif I need to delete every other frame and double each layers speeds. I certainlly can't do this manually because I have 219 layers. Q: Move all non-English files into other directory with Linux or Windows. How do I do it? 4chan g 7-7-14 3:00am User000name (talk) 01:14, October 18, 2016 (UTC)